


Please

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, CBT, Hurt, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Sexual Abuse, This is abuse, Whump!Hiccup, castaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Viggo nabs Hiccup, his sick twisted desires are pushed upon the boy leaving him scared and crying.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i made this, it was an idea in discord, and i just wanted to go through. This is in no way okay to do to ANYONE.

Viggo walked around Hiccup with an evil smile on his face, the boy was tied up in a chair, his legs spread wide to reveal his tender groin, the thing was limp and soft. He gently leaned forward and kissed Hiccup as he ran his fingers over the boy’s soft cock waking him up. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place, this wasn’t his flat, or his college campus! He thrashed in the chair stopping when a sharp pain burned in his balls. He looked forward, Viggo! “Wh-what where am I!?” Hiccup could feel his heart racing, as his breathing picked up. 

Viggo smiled and stepped away from the boy, his hand leaving his balls, he didn't say anything pushing the chair down onto the floor leaving Hiccup’s lower body even more vulnerable. He felt a warm sensation wash over him when Hiccup whimpered in fear, good he was scared. He eyed the boys groin, grabbing a gag and gagging the boy just listening to his fearful moans. He wouldn’t speak, not he’d let the boy feel and feel only. His hand reached in between Hiccup’s legs, his hands fondling his dick slowly going up and down it.

Hiccup moaned, his head thrown back, he was scared but this felt nice, he could feel the heat build between his legs his toes flexing as his cock began to swell. “Nnngh v-vhgo” He tried to speak through the gag, suddenly his eyes shot open as something cold touched the head of his cock, he looked up, or tried to with frightened moaning. 

Viggo smiled, he held an ice cube to the boy’s dick, quickly placing it into an ice box. Hiccup watched as Viggo left the cube and headed towards a table, he couldn’t see what was on the table and that scared him. His voice picked up as he noticed Viggo holding a needle, a big one, the man hovered it near the head of his cock and gently ran the metal around his slit, the boy hissed he was terrified having something so sharp near his groin, he shook his head his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to beg for the man to stop.

Only briefly did Viggo stop, he set the needle down onto the table and came back, holding a pair of scissors, big ones, n-no no he wouldn't! He began screaming through the gag as he felt the cold sharp metal touch the bottom of his balls, he could feel them closing gently pinching the skin. He continued shaking his head thrashing trying to get his groin away but Viggo shifted holding them in a death grip the scissors still around them. “I wonder, if your girlfriend, Astrid right? Would still love you without your, manhood? What do you think my dear Hiccup?” 

Hiccups eyes widened at the threat he wanted to cry, he nearly did when Viggo began gently running the metal up and down his length picking up the heat in his lower body as his cock twitched with interest. He whined begging it to go away, his thoughts trying so hard to reduce the erection that he screamed when the cold ice touched his cock again. He thrashed his pelvis thrusting in the chair he looked at Viggo's cold glare and whimpered once again. He felt so small now, Viggo was taller than him sure, but now he was tied to a chair on the floor his cock exposed the the man. 

Hiccup was sobbing hours had passed, his balls and cock were bruised, Viggo had flogged him and kicked him hard in between the legs. He tied them tell they turned red and kicked him when he pissed himself forcing him to drink it. His cock currently tied to a vibrator slowly vibrating leaving Hiccup in a pained position as he just suffered his 3rd orgasm. It was messed up and scary, his body shook, not out of rage but fear, pure fear radiated in his green eyes as he watched Viggo approach him for what he hoped would be the last time. 

Viggo slowly walked to Hiccup, he wouldn't take the boys manhood, at least not all of it, he smiled setting up a camera facing Hiccups cock and getting his face perfectly centred “consider it a gift to Astrid”. He smiled at the fear that flushed through the boys face and reached over his table grabbing a few tools, rubbing alcohol gauze and a sharp knife he decided maybe to let the boy cum a few more times before he took what couldn't be returned. He ran his hands over the boys tip with an evil smile and turned the vibrations up, the boy screamed as he orgasmed for the fourth time his body thrashing. Viggo quickly grabbed the ice cube and held it to his cock watching it shrivel under the cold. 

Hiccup stared with so much fear, his body shook as Viggo brought the cold sharp knife to his cock. He wasn’t going to… no! He nearly pissed himself as the knife moved down to his balls tracing the scrotum and the soft skin. He was kissed and Hiccup spat in his face. Viggo frowned and gently rubbed the cold alcohol over his balls. He then prodded his balls with his hands feeling where the balls were connected and smiled. He ran the knife into the chord that kept his left testicle I his scrotal sac squishing it around and pulled it out Roughly. Hiccup screamed and cried into the gag he could feel it all. The nerve breaking under the knife with ease. 

His eyes rolled back as the pain overwhelmed his body, he could feel his mind blanking slowly his last thought as Viggo kissed him “f-fuck you”

\-----------

Hiccup woke up in a hospital, Astrid by his side as always. He could feel something was wrong and astrid seemed to know. He leaned into her with a son as he cried she could only run her hand through his hair. “Don’t cry Hiccup” she said sweetly “there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always.”


End file.
